


Welcome Home

by VibraniumWitch



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky is an ass man, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, This Is Literally Pure Filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibraniumWitch/pseuds/VibraniumWitch
Summary: "Got you a welcome-home present," she breathes, and he's a little disappointed he can't take this where he wants right then."Yeah? What is it?"She pulls away from him fully, fiddling with the knot of her robe and grinning like the cat that got the canary as she takes in his expression. Sure, he's the world's greatest assassin, but she knows how to read him like an open book."Why don't you come unwrap it and find out?"AKA Bucky comes home to a sexy surprise.





	Welcome Home

Unlocking the door to his apartment, Bucky relishes in the relief washing through him as the smell of home fills him. Three weeks is a long time to be away, even longer when forced to hole up with Sam on recon, with no opportunity to properly talk to his girl. Which is why, even though he's bone-achingly tired from sitting on a quinjet for sixteen hours, all while having to take Sam's jokes (and pretend they aren't funny), he can't help but sigh a little at the sight of her sitting so sweet on the couch. She's in her robe, book propped up on her knees while she mouths the words on the page. Bucky's never been so grateful for his absolute silence, because he gets the chance to just take her in for a moment. His sweetheart lookin' so picture perfect. 

"It's rude to stare."

She hasn't looked up at him yet, but he can see the telltale uptick of her lips. Troublemaker. 

"Really? See, I heard it was rude not to kiss your hard-working, world-saving boyfriend hello."

She rolls her eyes at him but also fails to quash the grin on her face, and the full force of it knocks the air out of him. Book left aside, she rises from the couch and rushes across the room, meeting him halfway to throw her arms around his neck.

_God he's smitten_, he thinks, considering how he can't stop smiling even as he kisses the daylights out of her. He pulls her up against him so there's no space between them, fingers twisting in the fabric of her cotton robe. The little moan that escapes her when he slips his tongue between her teeth nearly sends him to the moon.

He missed her so much and finally here she is, solid and sweet and real underneath his mouth. Her hand trails up to his jaw, tracing the edge of it before pinching his chin between her thumb and forefinger to break the kiss. Still, she pushes their noses together to satisfy the need to for contact while she huffs to catch her breath.

Sometimes, Bucky forgets she can't hold her breath like he can. Thirty-six minutes, not that he and Steve have had multiple competitions. 

"Got you a welcome-home present," she breathes, and he's a little disappointed he can't just take this where he wants right then. 

"Yeah? What is it?" And so what if he’s out of breath anyway.

She pulls away from him fully, fiddling with the knot of her robe and grinning like the cat that got the canary as she takes in his expression. Sure, he's the world's greatest assassin, but she knows how to read him like an open book. 

"Why don't you come unwrap it and find out?" She’s giggling before she can even get all the words out because Bucky is already growling and corralling her towards their bedroom, nipping at her earlobe playfully along the way. 

"Why, you little-!" 

He knows he's spoiled, having a girl like this, so when he gets her on the bed, chest heaving all pretty like that, he doesn’t resist the urge to intertwine their fingers and take in her smiling face. Who can blame him for being a sap for a moment? Just a moment, though, because each passing second only feeds the desperate desire to eat her up. So, with as much grace as one could expect of a man at the end of a very long three weeks, he yanks her robe open and a vibrating groan pushes its way through gritted teeth at the sight of her.

And _God_ she’s a vision, something artists could only dream about capturing on canvas. Bucky can see everything and nothing all at once and it nearly melts his brain, looking at her wrapped up in mesh, pieces of floral lace just covering all the parts he’s aching to get his hands on.

“Oh, sweet thing,” he says, already sounding wrecked. He can tell how smug she is, and she _deserves _to be, looking like that just because she can. 

It takes all of half a second before Bucky’s on her, hands roaming her skin like he’s trying to grab every inch of her at once, gripping her waist and smoothing up her thighs and pinching at her hipbones. He loves her so much, and he wants to devour her from the inside out. Instead, he focuses his attentions on sucking at the skin of the spot just below her ear, the one he knows stalls her brain. Partially to get her to make the soft sounds he craves, but mostly to wipe the self-satisfied smirk off her face. He knows he’s done it when a breathy moan echoes by his ear, and her fingers grip the t-shirt he’d worn home from the tower.

Kiss by kiss, he travels her jaw to her mouth before making his way down to her chest. He can feel her watching him, so he takes his time shifting the mesh cups down just a bit, so the lace doesn’t cover her anymore. Slowly, torturing her, but also himself, he leans down to take her nipple into his mouth, sucking at it through the thin mesh. Gentle at first but getting increasingly rough, Bucky takes his time with her left breast, continuing until she makes a hot little noise in the back of her throat as he bites down sharply. He pulls away, giving her such a filthy smile that she knows it’s imprinted on the back of her eyelids. At the bite of cold air he blows across the spit-slick fabric, her hips, which she’s managed to keep under control up to this point, cant into him, earning a smirk and moving his attention to her right nipple.

They’re both on fire, and she’s sick of the lack of friction where she wants it. Needs it.

“Bucky, baby, please,” she begs with a less than subtle tug at his hair.

Bucky pauses, letting go of her nipple with a pop that makes her groan. Normally, he would explore that please a little further, ask her just exactly what “please” means, but he’s equally desperate to move it along.

With a dorky salute that gets her laughing again, Bucky’s between her legs, petting the thin edge of her panties and slipping his fingertips just beneath. Hot breath leaves his open lips, ghosting over her and she keens high and sharp, pushes her hips up towards his mouth. Sure, he’s a smug bastard, but he knows better than to keep a lady waiting.

He licks a stripe up her center, which, despite the material in the way, still feels like a hot brand to her touch-deprived skin. He wastes no more time with slow teasing, choosing to dive right in, keeping the panties between them all the while. It’s the best kind of torture; she can feel everything through the mesh, the heat, the slickness of it, but it’s dulled and with barely more friction. Soon, her moans become more and more high pitched, hips rolling against his mouth.

Bucky, tease that he is, prods at her entrance with two fingers, slipping them under her underwear to trace around it. And, as he knew she would, she loses it.

“Buck-Bucky! Please, please, _please!_” she babbles, unhinged with the urgent desire to just have him in her already.

This time he can’t resist taunting her.

“Please what, babydoll? Want me fill you up?” He’s playing her like a fiddle, and she hates him for it. “Want me to make you come?”

He chuckles darkly at the sight of her nodding frantically, trying and failing to grind herself against his face, but he’s happy to comply. Finally, two metal fingers stretch her open, and she cries out as he crooks them forward.

Having suffered from the teasing, too, he sucks her clit back into his mouth, nipping at it with the edges of his teeth. She’s spiraling, and he knows it, so he thrusts his fingers harder, pressing into that spot inside, just on this side of too hard, a little meanly.

“Come on, pretty girl, come for me.”

As if on command, her body clenches up tight, and she lets out a string of _oh, oh, ohs_ that would convince angels to break their vow of celibacy. She clamps down so hard on his fingers that Bucky lets out an involuntary moan, hips pressing into the mattress to ease just a little of the ache, still flicking his tongue against her through it.

When her muscles relax and her hips twitch away from his mouth, he pulls away from her, moving back up her body to kiss her. He groans against her when she licks into his mouth, trying to get a taste of herself off his tongue. Grinds into the cradle of her hips and she yelps, overly sensitive but craving more of it all the same. He breaks their kiss, that devilish smile that she loves so much on his lips.

“Thank you for my gift, baby.”

She’s laughing slyly as she says, “but you haven’t even finished unwrapping it yet.”

The furrow of his brow has her pushing him up off of her, and he stands at the end of the bed, waiting for her to reveal her master plan. She sits up, unclasping her bra and sliding her panties down her legs. When she flips over, ass in the air, Bucky chokes.

“Jesus H. Christ.”

She tosses a look over one shoulder, all her self-satisfaction back at once and plain to see in her arched brow.

“Like what you see, Buck?”

He’s still trying to get air into his lungs when he stutters out a couple of garbled syllables before settling on a jerky nod. He’s never been so turned on in his life and he knows redness creeps up his neck. Trying desperately to get some semblance of composure back, he leans down to look at the jeweled base of the plug nestled up against her. With a metal thumb he pushes up against it, drawing a surprised moan from her that makes his bones vibrate. He’s absolutely mesmerized, and he struggles to say anything other than “Jesus” and “sweet thing”.

Seeing his distraction, she says, “thought we could try it, ya know, since we both know you’ve always been an ass man.”

Bucky snorts, amused by her smirk and falling back into the easiness between them again. It’s still the hottest thing he’s ever seen, but now he just wants to get right back into it. Into _her_. With as much dignity he can muster, he works quickly to shed his clothes. She moans appreciatively as he unzips his pants, evidently having gone commando, and practically salivates just looking at him.

“I know we’re doing _this_ right now, but if you don’t let me suck you off later tonight, I’ll never forgive you,” she says, distracted eyes fixed on his cock, flushed dark and resting up against his belly.

“You’re gonna give me a heart attack one of these days,” he groans, fully aware she spoils him rotten. “Gotta let me play with this first, though.”

She doesn’t have time to respond, or even breathe really, because he’s tugging at the plug, little in and out motions that punch the air out of her lungs in high-pitched gasps. In and out. In and out. His left hand splays her open while his right thumb rubs at the edge of her hole, pushing down just barely as she stretches over the plug over and over again. All the while she’s spewing absolute filth around her whimpers, frantically trying to get him inside her already. She’s worked up all over again and she needed him in her ass yesterday.

“Buck. Bucky, _oh_ _honey-_ Know you wanna be inside, wanna fill me up don’tcha? C’mon, _Bucky_, fuck me, please!”

And fuck, Bucky’s sick of pretending he doesn’t want that right this second, too. Finally, blessedly, he pulls the plug from her, but it still feels like a loss. She whines when she hears the click of the bottle of lube and the slick tip of him buds at her hole, a little loose from being stretched open.

“Wait, wait,” and they’re both frustrated with the delay, but she’s so sweet and filthy when she asks, “Can I flip over? Wanna see you, wanna watch your face,” that Bucky’s heart thumps at the same time his cock twitches.

“Yeah, ‘course, babydoll- of course you can.”

When she’s on her back, Bucky’s glad she asked because he’s looking at his beautiful, sweet-eyed girl watching him, pleased as punch at getting what she wants. And the temptation is too great, so he leans down to kiss her softly.

“Love you,” he says, melting at her sweet smile.

“Love you, too. So much.” She hesitates for just a second before shifting her hips up so he’ll grab them with his hands, “now, fuck me, please.”

He laughs, more than happy to oblige, and drags her hips up to nudge his head against her hole again. It’s a little more work at this angle, but he revels in seeing her face go slack at the small intrusion.

Pushing in slowly, Bucky has to take a moment to breathe when he bottoms out, because it’s everything he thought it would be. Tight and hot and accompanied by hitched breaths from between her lips. She’s watching him, taking in his blissed-out expression, eyes shut, pink mouth slack and spit-slicked and that jeweled plug is probably the best purchase she’s ever made. She wiggles against him to get him to move, and he almost swallows his tongue, gripping her hips to hold her still.

“Ok! Ok, gimme a second, sugar, or this’ll be over before we even get to start.” He waits a couple more moments, trying to will his body to cooperate with the desire to make the experience last.

“Buck-_ah!_“

Bucky interrupts her complaint with a thrust that has her hands lurching to get a hold of the headboard above. He wastes no time dragging that noise out of her again, still going so slow, too slow, but so deep and dirty she can feel it in her soul. It doesn’t take long for her to start whining, knee clamping down on his hip and hand reaching to grab his forearm to bring him into her faster, harder, anything.

He’s huffing, brows furrowed, lip trapped between his teeth, and his right hand leaves her hip to draw tight circles across her clit. She’s tight, so snug up against him and so hot on the inside, burning him up with it.

Still so sensitive from earlier, it hurts a little but it’s not enough. She sobs with it, with how good she feels. Realizes just how much she missed this, missed _him_.

“I know-“ he grunts, keeping pace against the throbbing pressure building in his spine, “Am I gonna make you come?”

He’s gonna_ die_ if she keeps making those lovely sounds, whimpers and _ah ahs _as he rides up real close into her, grinds his hips just right. Frenzied little noises he wants to lick from her mouth, swallow them down before they can even make it past her lips.

“Let me have it, babydoll– give it to me” he’s panting, staving off his own approaching orgasm to get her there first.

It takes a rough thrust and a sharp flick against her clit and she’s howling, “Oh _God_, Bu-_cky_, _oh_ _oh_ –“ and she tightens up so hard around him that Bucky sees stars.

Three half-hearted thrusts into her, fighting as she clenches down on him so hard he can barely move, and Bucky’s coming with a shout. It feels like his soul leaves his body as he empties himself into her, stuttering, aborted hip movements to prolong the feeling.

They stay there for a moment, dazed and satisfied like they haven’t been for nearly a month. Brain logging onto his higher functioning, he pulls out, pouting at the sound she makes at the loss of him. He’s exhausted, so he rolls over to lie beside her, legs splayed in pleased disbelief.

“Jesus, _fuck_. Warn a guy next time, will ya?” He pants, unable to get his breath under control. _So much for thirty-six minutes_.

She props herself up on her elbow, looking over at him with that pleased smile on her face again, somehow composed despite the Olympic sex they’ve just taken part in.

“You love it,” she says, leaning down to kiss him and push back the hair stuck to his forehead.

He turns to look at her, feeling sleepy and sappy.

“Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you all enjoyed this! Apologies for any grammar/spelling mistakes, as this is my first attempt at fanfic on here. Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
